Sadistic Hatred
by Dbzkiller3
Summary: New chapter up I might just make this a story. This is about Gohan hating the kids at school and does something dark. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hercule Satan comes to Gohans school and talks about the Z Fighters. How'll Gohan handle this?**

* * *

"Good morning class,today a very special guest will be visiting for your gym period, continue on." The principal said very eagerly over the microphone."Hmm wonder who it'll be?" Gohan thought to himself. "Ah well might go on with my day as usual."

A few hours later the students gathered in the gym. Who do you think it'll be? Asked a guy inside the crowd. "I don't know but whoever it is must be really important." Sharpener said in response.

The whispers were quickly cut off as a helicopter flew in and a rope came down with a man in a brown gi and white pants slid down on it. "No! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!" Gohan yelled in his head as no other than Hercule ran quickly towards the class.

"HELLO MY LOYAL FANS, YES IT IS I, HERCULE SATAN!" Cheers could be quickly heard by everyone except Gohan and Videl. Rage and pure hatred overcame Gohan as it took all his willpower not to kill the man as shortly after the Cell Games Hercule began to downgrade the Z Fighters calling them fools and tricksters, especially the blonde man in the orange gi. It took everything Gohan had not to fly over to wherever Hercule was and strangle him since his father was still dead after all. "Today i will teach you REAL martial arts, not like those tricksters!"

(By the way I don't hate Hercule, i just don't like how he was SUCH A DICK ALL THE TIME!) Gohan clenched his fists and took breaths to calm himself down.

"Now then, those with 1 years experience get in a group." Some students got into a group since most of them "trained" at the Satan Dojo. "Those with 1,2, or 3 years get into a group." Some more got into groups. "Those with 5,6,7 years." Everyone including Hercule was shocked at the weakling Gohan who was standing perfectly still, how could he trained that long without any muscle whatsoever? (If only they knew.)

"Okay that's it, hey you nerd boy!" Hercule then pointed at Gohan who frowned at the insult. "What do you want?"Gohan said with a condescending attitude.

"Stop lying and get with the no experience group." Hercule said. "How about you shove your foot up your ass idiot." Gohan responded. "How DARE you talk to my father like that, he SAVED YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!

Yelled Videl in absolute fury. How dare he talk about the worlds savior like that! "Oh really,well if he's so strong than why didn't he beat Cell? Everyone looked confused while Hercule looked shocked.

"Wait,he must be that little boy from the Cell Games! That's why he looks so familiar!" Hercule thought to himself. "Are you retarded! Next thing you say is one of those beat tricksters beat Cell like the man with the blonde hair or the boy! Videl screamed at the top of her lungs.

They were nothing but weak idiots who couldn't even beat a 2 year old." Sharpener declared. This really got under Gohans skin, after all not only were they constantly bullying him, but they were insulting his friends and his father, which made it seem like his sacrifice was for NOTHING!

Everyone started laughing talking about the tricksters and how stupid Gohan was. Gohan put his head and looked deep in thought and then everyone stared at him wondering what he was going to do next with smiles on their faces.

To everyone's surprise, Gohans hair turned yellow and his eyes glowed emerald green.

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta was watching wrestling calling it fake until... "Hmph,looks like something happened to the Kakabrat, better check it out." Vegeta said as he flew out the window so his mate wouldn't catch him.

Somewhere in the mountains, Piccolo was meditating when he felt Gohans Ki. "Strange I can't feel anything strong except Gohan and Vegeta heading towards him, better go see."Piccolo said as he flew off towards Gohans location.

Soon after Vegeta,Piccolo, and the other Z Fighters (except Goten,Trunks, and 18 who was taking care of Marron) were flying towards OSHS.

Back at the school... Gohan picked his head up with a sadistic smile and flew through the roof of the gym and said "I'm going to give you 10 seconds to leave the school" Gohan then proceeded to stick his hand out while a blue ball formed in it. The students stood their ground in shock until Hercule broke the silence.

"Everyone, he's serious about this, RUN NOW! Hercule said as the crowd of students ran out the door but the closest exit was 2 floors down! No way they can make it in time!

"Pathetic! 10,9,8,7,6,5,4 Gohan continued as the students were on the 2nd floor, 3...2...1! BIG BANG ATTACK! Gohan yelled as he shot the ball forward which quickly enveloped the school,he smiled as he heard screams followed by a bright light. All that was left was a huge crater where the school used to be.

"Good thing i taught myself how to erase minds from a distance since the others are coming" Gohan said as he closed he eyes and concentrated on the Z Fighters. "I just felt Gohans Ki spark and a whole bunch of Ki's disappear!"

Krillin said but then for some reason he stopped along with the Z Fighters. "Huh,what am i doing here?" Krillen said as he looked around

"Last i remember i was training with Chaiotzu." Tien said

"I don't remember but i'm going back to watching fake fighting." Vegeta smirked as he flew off into the distance as well as the others.

No one could explain where the school went,the students were just declared missing.

"I'm sorry about your school honey, I just heard a few minutes ago."ChiChi said to Gohan. (This is on Sunday by the way.)

"It's okay mom... I'll get over it." Gohan said with a sad face as he walked into his room.

"Good,no one suspects a thing, guess now i'll just go to another school and never talk about this again." Gohan said as he plopped on his bed and went into peaceful slumber.

**Wow that took a turn for the worst, by the yes EVERYONE DIED including Videl,Hercule,Erasa no one survived hope you enjoyed this Oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i said this was going to be a Oneshot but I've been getting so many messages to keep going so I'm just going to do a backstory chapter and MIGHT continue with a AU. **

**Disclaimer:I really don't know if this is needed but the sites called fanfiction so that's my disclaimer.**

* * *

"Gohan are you ready for your first day of school?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan while he was eating with his little brother Goten.

"Yeah mom,I'm sure I'll have a great time". Gohan said as he finally finished his "light" breakfast.

Gohan than walks out the door and yells,"NIMBUS"! The yellow cloud quickly rushes towards him.

"Bye Gohan, come back soon". Goten said as he waved his brother goodbye.

A little while later... (For now this story follows the actual anime so I'll skip to Gohan introducing himself to the class,please don't hate me for this next part.)

Gohan knocks on the room that he was assigned to and the teacher opens the door. "Hello, and who're you?" The teacher asked pushing his glasses back up. "I'm Son Gohan, I was assigned to this class". He said with the famous Son grin on his face.

"Oh the new student who got perfect scores on his exams,please come in, my name is .The teacher said.(Can't remember his name and I just played the wolf among us,give me a break.)

Gohan than walked into the room and saw a "variety" of kids,one girl was wearing a kinda revealing outfit,a kid who looked weak with reddish hair,etc.

"Class this is your new classmate,Son Gohan,he got perfect scores on his entrance exams,I expect you all to learn something from him.

"I bet he's a total nerd,he looks like a twig". A guy with long blonde hair said with his feet kicked up on his desk. The whole class erupted into laughter and this got under Gohans skin,yeah he heard worse from Vegeta,but that didn't ease his uneasiness.

"Gohan go take a seat next to... Erasa,Erasa raise your hand". said when the girl in the revealing outfit raised her hand. Gohan walked over to the seat next to her and said "Hello". Gohan said. (PLEASE DONT HATE ME) "Ew,don't talk to me weirdo". Erasa said with a carefree tone that said "Don't talk to me".

"Um,but" Gohan was going to finish his sentence when a black haired girl interrupted,"She said don't talk to her so leave her alone". The girl said. "Thank you Videl,at least someone can tell it like it is". The guy with the long blonde hair said.

Gohan just frowned and put his head in his book,what'd he do to deserve that he thought to himself. Then the day continued and more kids continued to throw insults at Gohan for no special reason,he struggles to stop himself from just strangling someone and get it over with,but he figured in a few days this would blow over.

If only he knew how wrong he was, after 2 full weeks passed, he decided to blow off some steam by training with Vegeta and occasionally Trunks. They both noticed Gohan got more aggressive with each session and Vegeta wrote it off as his "Saiyan side" was coming out and in fact,he was stating the truth.

On the 5th week of school (this is when Gohan was deep in thought in chapter 1)

_"These idiots have been bullying me here since day one and this oaf isn't making it better". _ _"Maybe you should end them all now". A voice in Gohans head rung out._

_"No I'm better than that,they don't deserve death"._

_"You're right,they deserve to be punished,tortured,destroyed". The voice rung out again._

_"NO!NO! Gohan yelled in thought when his anger came and transformed into a super saiyan 2 by accident._ _"YES!YES! Give into the HATE,THE RAGE! The voice yelled back._

_Gohan than looked up with a sadistic smirk and thought "Yeah...maybe you're right...they need to be punished". _ _"Yes now, go up into the sky,let those fools feel fear and destroy them". The voice finally echoed out._ _Gohan did as he was told and did what he did in chapter 1._

_Meanwhile,in Other World._

_"Gohan...I'd...never imagined...he could...do this". Goku said with a look of pure horror as he watched whatever was left of the school._

_"I know Goku,you do realize that it is now a possibility your son could end up in HFIL now". King Kai said. _

_"Yeah I know,is there any way that can be avoided? Goku asked with worry in his voice._

_"Yes there are two ways:One,your son can wish back everyone he killed,but it'd be a long shot to get him to do that"._

_"Well what about option 2"? Goku asked._

_"Well option two is he doesn't do anything that goes against his actions when he fought against all the evil villains trying to conquer the universe". King Kai said._

_"Okay well,what should we do"? Goku asked _ _"For now, just hope for the best". King Kai said as he and Goku watched Gohan fall into slumber._

**_Okay so i know what most of you already said, "WHY DID YOU MAKE ERASA A BLONDE BITCH"!?(no offense to blondes) Every story I've read with Erasa in it she was nice and I wanted to be original._**

**_I don't know if I may make an AU (Alternate Universe) or just end it,maybe,depends on how this new chapter plays out._**

**_Anyways please check my other 2 stories I've added both their chapter 2s up already anyway bye for now._**

**_Please say weather you want me to continue this in the reviews,I'll eventually stop and tally up the votes._**


End file.
